Vegeta's GhostFright
by ShinDongHeeVegeta
Summary: A story about Prince Vegeta, Bulma and the Z fighters... oh and OUR GHOST! Vegeta is having Nightmares but he can't figure out why.. its the same one over and over again. Z fighters try to help.. but once they found a Diary Vegeta's dreams come real.
1. 1 IntroSTORY IS BASED IN THE 3 YEARS

Tossing, Turning, his sweat was going down his face. Vegeta opened his eyes to find he couldn't get up. _'What... ah what is this!'_. He could not move anything, he used his strength to turn his head to the mirror. **Nothing...** As he turned to try to look back he saw it. **"AHHHHHHHH**!" There it was a Demon , a ghost holding him down. Black eyes... wait it had no eyes nothing but Black holds in its pale white face. He wanted to get free but the monster was laying on top of him, holding him down. "**Wha.. what do you want from me?" **The Demon opened its mouth and...!

Okay this is a horror Version of how Vegeta and Bulma get together. And a little Fright for you. It is rated M for some scary crap and Language.


	2. Chapter 1 Vegeta's nightmare

It happen again. For the past 3 weeks he had been having these dreams, each time was the same. He would wake up and could not move, could not move a muscle. He would turn each time to look in the mirror then turn his head back to find a demon, a ghost sitting up on him... holding him down. The prince could not understand how this all started happening, but he had to put a stop to it. He was exhausted. He could not even think straight in training, how was he to fight the androids if he was not Super Sayian yet, how to surpass Kakarot. And what about that beautiful woman... 'what am I saying! She, is a loud mouth. She is rude, disrespectful to me, but she is sure wonderful while doing it... what is wrong with me, damn her.' As if reading his thoughts...  
"Hey Vegeta!" Bulma's voice rang in his Sayian ears as she walked into his room with out a single knock. "Geta, breakfast is ready... are you okay?" she looked at him to find the Prince had dark marks under his Onyx eyes. 'He is so pale'...  
"I am fine, Woman. I am none of your concern now if you wouldn't mind getting out of my room." Vegeta, turned away from her and walked towards the bathroom. Entering it he looked back to see Bulma still standing there watching him. "Woman, I said get out!" he bellowed out as he shut the door and locked it.

Breakfast seemed to go on for hours. And Vegeta didn't even take one bite of his pancakes. "AGH" Yelling Vegeta threw the pancakes against the wall, all shocked Bulma looked up at his Tired face. "Vegeta, maybe you should go to bed and get some sleep you look like you need it..." Her words were very concerned. Vegeta ignored her as he walked towards the door to only faint and go into deep sleep. Falling into deep sloumber...

Vegeta opened his eyes as he woke.. looking around to find he was in his room... it was night... dark. 'What happen...', He tryed to get up but found he couldn't. "NO NO" Looking around for something to help him get up he glaced at the mirror and saw it.. saw the Ghost watching him... siting on his stomach, blood dripping down its mouth it slowly turned and looked at the mirror. Vegeta was shocked, panicing he started to scream... screaming as tears started running down him cheeks. He looked up at the monster on him, looking down at him it open its mouth and leand down.. over Vegeta. "AH No!" The pain hit him, like a bolt of Lighting. The Demon had bit his neck!

"AHHHH... AGH, NO, PLEASE!", Tossing, Turning, his sweat was going down his face. Vegeta opened his eyes to find he couldn't get up. It started over again.. The dream, this Nightmare ''What... ah what is this!'. He could not move anything, he used his strength to turn his head to the mirror. Nothing... As he turned to try to look back he saw it. "AHHHHHHHH!" There it was a Demon , a ghost holding him down. Black eyes... wait it had no eyes nothing but Black holds in its pale white face. He wanted to get free but the monster was laying on top of him, holding him down. "Wha.. what do you want from me?" The Demon looked at him, blood on its face... his blood. It opened its mouth again and...!

"VEGETA WAKE UP!" Bulma was screaming for him to wake up and Goku and Piccalo held him down. "Vegeta! Get up. Please" Vegeta clamed down, moving his head to the sound he open his eyes... "Woman...", looking at Vegeta she whispered "Im here.. are you okay?" The Z fighters were all there, Bulma had called them all cause she was scared. "Im fine Woman, now get away from me." He was siting up as he was pushing Goku away from him, Vegeta slowly looked around the room then right at the Mirror... staring. "Vegeta, what happened?" Krillen asked as he looked towards the mirror to only see them in it. The Prince turned his head and noticed his neck hurt... he pulled his hand up there to find a mark. Eyes Wide open, He jumped up and ran over to the mirror... in the process shoving Yamcha to the group ontop of Gohan. THERE! One his neck there was a bite mark, just like in his dream. Suddenly he felt his knees weaken, falling he was caught by Piccalo who helped him to a chair. "Vegeta where you get that Nasty mark?" Asked Purr. Glacing at the group of Worried fighters.. he whispered almost to softly, " In my Nightmare..."

Hey sorry for the Short Chapter but i wanted to hurry up and get it started! Reviews please! Tell me if you like it...


	3. Chapter 2 Gohans Dream

'What was he talking about', Yamcha thought. Every one stared at shock as Vegeta repeat his answered. "In my dream... The Demon bit me. I was real, It was so real." Bulma slowly came over to the shaken up Prince and bend down to look at his face. "Vegeta what are you talking about, we don't understand.. please help us to understand." Bulma was now holding Vegeta's hand only for it to be jerked away. Glaring at Bulma he looked away only to star at the fighters waiting for him to talk. 'They need to know' He thought.

He told them about his dreams for the past 3 weeks. And how Demon had bit him, so on and so forth only to realize how crazy he sounded. "Look!Im telling the truth, and I grr, I need your help. I need to train but I can cause I can not sleep." He was pleadding... and Bulmas heart melted. Gohan Looked up to Vegeta and Smiled, "I'll Help you so will my dad, Right dad?" Gohan looked at the now grinning Goku who nodded his head. "Well help also..." Krillen and Tein said. Vegeta was releaved to know he had someone watching his back. "We gotta make a plan... i heard that if you video tap or take a picture of ghost you can see them. Cause they are also made of matter and the flim captuers it!" Bulma exclamed and she smiled at Vegeta who only Grunted' in reply. "YEAH! How about we set up a video cam up in Vegeta's room and see if we can catch the Ghost or what ever it is!" Gohan said looking at Bulma. She Knew It might work but It was a long shot..."Okay lets do this yamcha your helping me the rest of you stay in here with vegeta." Bulma and Yamcha was walking out to get the camera. Vegeta got up and went to lay in his bed... as he went to sleep.

"Vegeta wake up! it is time for dinner. Bunny was yelling from down stairs... Vegeta stood up and he went over to the mirror to see if he looked alright. "AH!" Vegeta jumped as he saw Goku and piccalo behind him. He turned around and Glared at the two taller men. "What are you doing here still?" Vegeta asked the Laughing Goku and the stiff piccalo. "We where checking if your okay.." Goku said grining, "Bulma set up the camera while you were alseep." He pointed up there and Vegeta saw it and nodded. Walking down the stairs they all set down and began to eat.. well everyone but Vegeta who was picking at his food.

"Vegeta are you going to eat, You need to eat to become stronger if we are going to fight this thing." Bulma told him with out looking up.. she knew he was tired but he did need to eat. "I got to make a call. Its such a Bad deal that this all had to happen like this..." Vegeta mumbled as he got up and walked over into the kitchen to the phone. Every one watched as the Proud Prince walked away.

"Does any one have any Idea what it is that is getting at Vegeta. I mean who is this Ghost and what does it want?", Yamcha was freaking out almost as bad as Vegeta did when he woke up. "Well, Before The CCorp. was built here, this place was a Hotel." Krillen stoped eating to looked up at her..."What happen to it?" Every one stoped to look at Bulma. "Well, There was suicids, and 2 Murders there. And..", Bulma's eyes got big and she looked right at the door Vegeta had gone through, "Each one of them was in the very same place our Prince room is.. now." Bulma Looked at Goku who was getting up to go to the kitchen.

"Vegeta!" Goku Screams got everyones attenion as they ran in and saw the mess and they all stared in shock. There in the middle of the floor Vegeta was sitting and blood was coming from his mouth.."V..Vegeta" Gohan whispered as he took a step forward to the Siting Sayian. Right when gohan reached out to Vegeta, he looked up revaling no eyes. "Ah. AH! Gohan scream as he backed up into his dad! "DAD!" Gohan cryed as Goku seemed to be dead also.

"Gohan get up! Its me Krillen, get up buddy!" Krillen was shaking Gohan who open his eyes to find it was just a dream." What happen? Wheres dad, Vegeta?"  
"Right Her Son! You passed out there little guy! Are you okay?" Goku was quit worried for his son as well was Vegeta. Vegeta Shoved Goku away, "Otta my way kakarot! Hey, kid you had a dream didn't you.. You say something! what did you see?" Vegeta voice was clam but rough. " Look at me, Brat. Tell me what happen." This time Gohan spoke so ever solfly that if you listened you should hear everyones breathing over his yung voice, " I saw you and dad... both had no eyes, Black. You had Blood every where." Gohan pushed pass Vegeta to get to hug his Dad, Goku. Vegeta knew it, the momment the kid had passed out that he would see. But why?

"Woman, It is time to sleep... turn on the camera. Also I request some one sleep in my room to night with me. I think it should be Kakarots, Brat." Vegeta said grinning. "So far we are the only ones with the dreams, lets see what happens tonight." Everyone agreed and took to there rooms at Bulmas, Gohan was geting ready in the bed with Vegeta. "Mr. Vegeta, sir?" Gohan looked over at Vegeta to find him watching him. "We are going to fix this right?" Gohan was now laying in the king size bed with Vegeta who could only answer with a, "maybe."


	4. Chapter 3 The Tape and a guest

HEY! CHAPTER 3 NOW! Vegeta's TAPE!

`  
"good morning you guys", Bulma woke up find Everyone else waiting for her to come so they could watch the tape. "You guys ready?", She ask as she set next to Vegeta. Every one agreed. "Vegeta? Are you ready?" She watched as his Handsome Face turned to look at hers and with a small Nod. She Turned it on.

"Nothing.", Piccalo said as they watched for the first 20 minutes of the tape. "Wait... there still move time." Yamcha said as he waited for something to come up. and then, BOOM! There it was... in the the room with the two sleeping sayians. "Look. Look! in the corner, Look!" Goku Screamed out as he was pointing at the screen. Sure to be true in the Corner closes to Vegeta was someone or something sitting there watching him. It was crulled up into a ball as if scared. But its eyes, what of its eyes was nothing but black holes staring at Vegeta's peaceful face. Every one was shocked, scared. What was that thing and what does it want. What could it want with Vegeta.

Vegeta just sat there, staring at the white figure watching his sleeping form. 'What does it want wiith me' he thought as he felt the bit mark still red on his neck. Sunddenly the sleeping Prince form started to shake voilently and the ghost dissapered over to Gohans side, only to stand in his corner and dissaper for good. Vegeta's state of sleep went on for aleast 30 minutes before it stoped... stoped by Gohan shaking Vegeta awake. The Z fighters were all frighten by what they just saw. It was real, and now they knew it. "Vegeta? Do you have any idea why this happen?", Piccalo spoke with fear even though his face stayed emotionless. But Prince Vegeta didnt answer, he could not move. He had lost all his Pride to the fear of the monster haunting him. "Vegeta?" Bulma asked as he layed a hand on his stiff shoulder. He did not try to move in off, he didn't move away, in stead he just leanded in he arm and rested his head on her shoulder. Shocked she put her arm all the way around his brawed shoulders and let his rest on hers. After what seemed like hours Vegeta finally spoke, "I dont know. I don't understand, why. Why, me...", Vegeta was so close to tears but he fought them off. He was scared just like the rest of them, he was confused. "We will find out why Vegeta, We will. And we will start right after breakfast!", Goku said with a smile. He knew Vegeta was frighten and he knew they could fight this thing. So everyone agreed and moved to the kitchen table to eat.

"There is one thing that bothers me the most about this whole thing.", Krillen told them, " Why give Gohan a dream about this?". Gohan stoped only for a secound on hearing his name but kept eating. "I don't know but we will find out. Hey, Vegeta who did you call last night?", Bulma asked looking at the prince who finally was eating. " A friend of mine. He should be here any minute now.", the older syaian answered. "You have friends?", Yamcha asked scarcasticly as Vegeta looked up at him with his famous glare. "Yes, I do if its any of your concern. I am not here to fight with you, or any battle you are going to start so Shut up mooron.", Every one was staring shocked at the Prince who was eating away. He would never turned down a arguement. 'He must really be affected by this', Krillen tohught. "Hey, Vegeta!", An unknown voice called from the living room. The Z fighters turn to see a boy with Bright green eyes, Sliver spiky hair with Gold tips. he was maybe a inch taller then Vegeta and he sure did look just like him. "Who are..", Bulma started only to be cut off by Vegeta's, "Hey Neil!", he said getting up to greet the man standing there smiling. "Who is that pretty lady over there.", Neil asked staring at her. Vegeta didnt have to glace he knew he was talkign about Bulma, The beautiful Bulma. "That is... Bulma, but she aint Pretty.", Vegeta chuckled at Bulma's Glare. "Aw Vegeta you like her!", Neil shouted as he ran into the kitchen who was being followed by Vegeta. " I do not!", Vegeta said as he pushed Neil who only pushed him back, "I don't have a "Crush" on the Woman.", Vegeta said as he finally pushed Neil into the groud as he sat down into his chair only to be fliped over. "STOP! No fighting in my house!", Bulma said as Vegeta nad Neil were pulling each others hair. They quicky got up and sat down in chairs at the table with the Z fighters. "Uh, Hello sir, my name is Gohan and this is my father Goku.", Gohan broke the silence over the room. "It is nice to meet you Gohan, Goku. I am Prince Neil." Once he said Prince every one started the staring contest at the two Men now eating everything in sight. "Prince?", Yamcha asked as he lost his food to Neil, "Your a prince of what?". Yamcha stated the question as everyone else wanted to ask. Neil stoped eating and looked over to Vegeta who was doing the same back to Neil. "Vegeta, you never told them?", Neil asked in question he turned back to the waiting fighters of Earth. "I am Vegeta's Younger brother.", He stated then answer like it was not a big deal but everyone then said the same time, "BROTHER!" It all came to a instend shock to the Z fighters. "Yes. He is my brother and today we are going to South Korea." Vegeta told them not a a statement as a demand. "Going to Korea! Brother! What!", Goku was wondering what was going on but now he was asking.

After Vegeta and Neil both expain everything they all understood. They were going to South Korea to get away from this ghost. Neil believe that the Ghost was just haunting the place where Vegeta was... not him. They would soon find out. Bulma went to her room to get some cloths backed and she was followed by Vegeta himself to her room. "Vegeta, you scared me! Nice brother you have by the way." Bulma turned to see Vegeta there in her room. "Alright woman. Can we talk." Vegeta was walking towards her. They were now inches apart, as he pulled his lips down to her she gasped as he kissed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OKAY ANOTHER CHAPTER IS UP! What is going to happen! Lets find out...


	5. Chapter 4 The plane flight

ANOTHER CHAPTER! ANOTHER STORY! What going to happen!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-  
Just like that He kissed her. Bulma didn't respond back right away but once the Prince but his hands on her slim waist she found herself deeping the kiss. It seemed to last forever, he broke the kiss. "Woman, I..", vegeta started only to be cut off by another kiss from the bule haired woman. Then he pulled away and walked out of the room, with out one glace at the woman watching him leave. 'He, he kissed me. Why...', was the thoughts going through her head.

Back in the living room Goku and the Gang were getting to know Vegeta's brother Neil. They liked him so far but something was off about him, was it the fact he didnt have a tail or maybe cause of his scar across his face. Who knew but it didnt seem bad nor wrong. "Ready?", vegeta asked as he came down from the bedroom halls. 'I wanna get as far away as I can from this place.' He though just as Bulma came down with her purse and alot of money. "Yeah lets go!" Gohan said getting up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-(I am going to skip right to the air port)

"I would like 9 Tikets to South Korea, Seoul please.", Bulma asked the mad who name tag read 'Todd'. "That would be $10,000 please.", The man said, as Bulma paid him in cash. "Thank, you Ms. Breifs.", Todd thanked her as she went back to the group of fighters waiting. "We got are Tickets and the plane is coming in 10 minutes.", Bulma said giving each of them theres. "Lets go sit, over there.", Neil said. They moved over to the seats over where no one was there. They set there for 15 minutes and finally the plane arived. They all gave the tickets and got on the plane for the flight to South Seoul Korea.

Not even a hour into it Yamcha had brought up the Ghost on the tape. No one could put there finger on where it came from and why it was here. "I brought the Tape", Bulma said as she pulled out the little DVD. "Lets watch it one more time while Vegeta is sleeping.", Gohan glaced over at the sleeping Prince to his left. "Yeah lets watch it now." Gohan said as Bulma pushed it in the Minny TV. on the plane. Everyone gathered around to watch the video, inculding Neil who had pulled out a book and was holding it close to his body. They fastforward to where the ghost was in the corner but this time it was not there. "Where is it.. wasn't it right here. Wasn't it.", Krillen studdered. In the corner where the Ghost was orignally was not there any more. "it is the same tape right?", Goku asked, "wasn't it..". But before Goku could finsh it appered on the screen but not in the corner but hovering over Vegeta. "Ah"! Everyone jumped in there seats and waking up Vegeta who was having his first peaceful sleep in weeks. "What is going on.", Vegeta's angry voice brought everyone out of there shock. "what is that.. Vegeta who was not fully awake pointed at the book in Neils hand.

Neil looked down at his hands and gave the book to Vegeta. "I found this in the ground over by your window.. it said something about nightmares in the first page.", it says Diary on the first page. "It is a Diary i think it says Diary on the front.", Goku said as he pointed to the front. Vegeta opened it and started reading the first page out loud, "Dear dairy, This is my first intree. Same as it is my second night here in this Hotel. I had a nightmare last night. A ghost was chasing me out side late at night i feel and it attacked me but then i woke up. It was scary so I told my mom and dad... My dad told me i was crazy. Told me i was the Devil.", Vegeta looked up, "She had a nightmare too..." He looked pass Bulma and he coldnt believe what he saw. "Ah AH!" Vegeta yelped as he pointed. "Its here!", Vegeta was pulling his leggs up in his chair. The Z fighters turned to look behind them to find nothing! "Where?" Bulma asked turning back? "Its gone." Vegeta whispered, "My mind is playing tricks thats must be all.", Vegeta said but didn't relax. "What is on the next chapter?", Gohan asked. Goku looked at him and pointed to the diary. "PLease?"

Vegeta looked at the next page and started once again, "It has been 3 weeks and Every night I have the same nightmare. My father is the Devil, he tells me im crazy. But now my nightmares have become real. I see the Ghost now and I know my father does too. So does my mother, she says she sees the Ghost also. I am scared, i dont want them to to hate me I just want it to stop.", He stoped reading and put the book down next to him. "It said her family started to see them also! We have not seen them, and it said it became real remember.", Yamcha said, " We have not have we."

Gohan looked up and the said sometihng very shocking, " when Vegeta said he say the ghost sitting over there... So did it... It was there", Gohan spoke and the group went silent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Another Chapter! Get ready for the landing at Korea. What will happen, has the ghost followed them. are they all going to see it.


	6. Chapter 5 Swimming pool Fright

HELLO! I just want to say Thank you everyone for the reviews and Follow there are more Chapters to come!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-(skiping to the Landing and they are checking in to a hotel that Neil payed for/ BIG hotel!)

"Thank you for paying for us all.", Bulma said as she stood out side her door. All the Boys were sharing a room and so she was to sleep in a room alone. "No problem. Come on to are room boys HAHA", They open there room to see a Beautiful Blue and White Room with a Big king size bed, a pull out couch and a Recling chair. "WOW! LOOK THERE IS A MINI FRIDAGE!", Goku and Vegeta yelled at the same time as they ran to it and ate everything. "So much for a midnight snack for us", Krillen joked, "Look are room is hooked to Bulmas." Krillen said as he looked over at it. "Yeah i am going over to see how it is.", Yamcha said as he opened it and went in... "HEY Yamcha! Look it is so Beautiful.", Bulma was so happy as she looked around and jumped on the bed! "Yeah just like you.", Yamcha told her as he pulled his head down and kissed her but was Slaped acrossed his face. "YAMCHA! Get away from me! you litt..." But before she should finsh her sentence she saw a GIANT Swimming pool out side her window. "YAMCHA LOOK LOOK! Lets just go to the swimming pool.", Bulma yelled as she ran into the boys room with Yamcha following behind her. "Lets go swimming you guys.", Bulma said as she grabbed Vegetas arm, "It might make you and Gohan feel better. Take you two minds off that Ghost!", Bulma said pulling Vegeta who was just letting her until they got to the door. "Woman, I must say you have gotten even more annoying in the past Hour we got here then when we were on the plane. Now let go of me.", Vegeta tone of voice was Scarastic as he pulled his are free from the blue haired beauty holding it. "Well listen here Mr. At least I aint a jerk.", She poked her tounge out at him from her pink full lips, oh how he wishes he could kiss them. They all agreed to go swimming before dinner and they all got dressed to go. And met Bulma and Gohan out at the pool.

They all were swimming but Neil, Vegeta, and piccalo who stayed and watched from the far side. "Brother, you do have feelings for that Human Bulma. i can see it in your eyes when you look at her.", Nail spoke to Vegeta but never took his eyes off the Humans playing in the water. Piccalo couldn't help but over hear Neil's question and Vegetas unspoken answer. "Vegeta, if you do there is no shame from it.", piccalo told the Prince staring at the waters. "I do not wish to talk about my feeling. To say i dont really have any not that are inportain." He told them. Out of know where Bulma was underwater, splashing around like she was Drowning. "Hey isn't that Bulma Goku said as he and the rest of the z fighters were out of the water watching. They were all coming out of the water to go on the water slid and Bulma was going to stay in the water and watch. Bulma brought her head up but only to go back down. They were panicing Bulma was drowning. Gohan was about to run and jump in but Was Stoped when Vegeta was in the water swimming toward the drowning seconds Vegeta had Bulma and was swimming her back to the side of the pool. Once they got the knocked out Bulma, Vegeta started to get out himself but something grabbed him leg and pulled him down underwater. Neil, lighty hit Bulmas face and she started spitting out water, she set up. "VEGETA!", she yelled and everyone looked out to see Vegeta being pulled under by something. He was fighting something that was holding him down, Finally he flew up into the air and scaned the waters for the one who was trying to drown him. 'There', he thought he saw something Black move in the waters but dissapered. He flew over and landed withe the Warriors and Bulma ran over to him, hugging him. "Thank you for saving me Geta.", she whispered, she also looked down at Vegetas legs to find then scached all over them, bleeding. "It is just some little marks, I will be fine, Woman its YOU who should be watched.", Vegeta smirked, First time in at least a week. "Come one lets get back to the rooms.", Goku told them as they made there way back to the rooms. Neil smiled at the little sight of Bulma holding onto Vegetas arm as he held her some what close. 'They are going to be together, he loves her I just know it.', Neil thought.

-(After Dinner in Bulma;s room)

-=-=-=-  
"HAHA wait wait who is the Woman out of us boys?", Krillen Laughed out. By now every one was laughing but Vegeta and Piccalo but they were still smiling. "Well we all know we all are very manly even this girl here!", Bulma joked as she fliexed her muscal. "Yeah woman I guess your the man in the group so i guess I am the woman then.", Every one laughed at vegeta as he stood us and did a cute little grily spin and acted to fluff his hair. "Who knew Vegeta had a sense of humror", Goku teased. They were all having fun until, Yamcha asked the one question that was bothering him. "What happen out there? You know in the pool, both Vegeta and Bulma nearly drowned.". The room grew Silent to Yamcha's Question. It remand that way until Bulma spoke up, "I dont know. it felt like something had grabed my legs and was pulling me down. I didnt think i would live or get out until Vegeta here saved me.", bulma expained and gave Vegeta a little hug. But was shoved off, yet very lightly. "Woman don't do that. Some thing also grabbed me, My legs show all.", Vegeta pointed towards his legs but then stated, "As i flew up i saw something in the Water... I think it was the Ghost. The Demon of my dreams. The Brat and i saw it on the plane. Could it be here?", Vegeta looked at the faces of the gang and then turned to Bulma. "The diary said that the family started seeing it also. Maybe it is starting with the Brat and the Woman and you will start seeing it also.", Vegeta voice sent shivers down Krillens and Yamncha's back.

The room feel Slilent once again it was broken this time by Neil who pulled out the diary. " Lets read some more in this book and see what else we can find out.", he said as he open the book to where they had left off. Reading it out loud Neil started, "To day i found out about who lived here before me. in the same room was this boy named YuHiwa. He was drowned to death but no one knows who did it. I have also been doing some research on the suicide in this Room. Her name was Park Yoonia RI. She had killed herself and she slept in the same bed as i do. Could it be possible that she is the Ghost. Park Yoonia RI...", Neil stoped and looked up Vegeta had started to rub the bite mark that was now healing on his neck, Neil contenued, "My father hit me today. He tells me i am the Devil and i should die for it. I am scared but i know my father would never kill me, But i am afraid the Monster will. I saw it today at my school. Walking down the hall with the rest of the kids. No one could see it but me. I was in the Bathroom and the water turned to blood and i felt something grab my legs when I was running out. If my Friend was not there I think the Ghost would have got me. This time for good." Neil put down the book. "The whole family is seeing it. It has become real for the kid.", Every one was on the Bed with neil by now. Running his hand through his Sliver and Gold hair he looked over to Piccalo, "Is the ghost this Park Yoonia Ri?", He asked everyone. Earning a glance from Vegeta he also earned his answer, "It is a good as answer as any. What happen to the Diary owner?", Every one agreed to Vegetas question and Krillen took the Book from Neil.

"There should be a name somewhere on here.", Krillen was going through the book, "I found i-ahh.", krillen was pushed off the bed and book was taken from him by Prince Vegeta. "Samantha...", Vegeta stoped to breath he started to read it again but couldn't. "What is it Vegeta?", Neil took it from Vegetas weak hands and started to read. "Samantha. So what it does not have a last name on it.. Whats wrong Vegeta?", Vegeta who was now shaking out of fear. "Vegeta? Bulma asked she was now worried. "Samantha... The name.", Vegeta studdered. Everyone moved away from Vegeta so they could see his face clearly. Bulma only moved closer. "Vegeta..? What about the name?" Bulma was close now right by his side. "Her name is...", Vegeta Looked up at Bulma, "Her name is... CUTE!", And Vegeta pounched on Bulma laughing and then took her neckalace from her and ran. "VEGETA YOU JERK! GET BACK HERE!", Bulma tryed to be mad but she just couldn't. Everyone was laughing at the two Stubborn people running around. Vegeta ran into the bathroom and shut the door. they waited for a second and he cam out his hair in pigtail and in Bulma's Night down like a dress! Laughing there ass off Vegeta have a little spin for them and asked, "So who is going to be the man of this moment?", He was close to tears when Bulma came up to him with Neil's suit jacket and she had his hat on also looking like a Tom boy maybe even a guy she acted like a boy when she asked " Veget-chia how are you my beautiful?", That is when Vegeta hit the floor laughing. The fun went on for what seemed like Hours and hours until it was time for bed. They all needed there sleep.

After saying there goodnights the Z fighters went to there rooms. Vegeta stayed with Bulma hoping to talk a little so he could avod some sleep. "Woman.." Vegeta looked at Bulma who was geting into bed... "Yes?" Pulling the covers down to get in the bed. She was about to get in when a hand stoped her. turning she was caught off gaurd by his lips. Kissing her he put his hands under her shirt and rubbed her flat stomach. "Woman... you are going to pay for what you are doing to me.", Vegeta whispered as he pushed Bulma down on to the Bed, moving on top of her. "You are a very naugnty girl.", Vegeta whispered and licked her ear and then started the nibbling.

Back in the boys room They were all getting to bed... but Gohan was staring at the window. He moved over to it and shut the currtons. "Lets get some sleep guy, we need the strenghth to figure out this Ghost thing. Blink, 'What was that' He looked back out the window and it was gone. 'I could have sweared that I saw Neil out there'.. But he is right here'... He turned to find Neil sleeping form. 'oh well i just lost it.' The boys went to bed.

Back in Vegeta's room. Vegeta and Bulma were at it making the heated even hotter. Not knowing that Neil was getting up and making his way out side with the Diary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What is going to happen. What Is Vegeta's Brother Neil up too. Vegeta and Bulma are making every thing heated. BOOM! The Next chapter is going to be scarier be ready.


	7. Chapter 6 The school

Hey on the last chapter at the end I made a mistake it was supost to be Bulma's room not Vegeta's but oh well! Lets find out what Neil is up too

-  
By the time they got up to find Neil, Vegeta's younger brother, was gone. The boys came over to Bulma's door and knocked realizing that Vegeta was not in there with them. Knocking yamcha was startled by a tired Vegeta opening the door to glare at the fighters on the outsdie of it. "What do you fools want its only 8:00. Go away now Leave me to peace.", Vegeta was closing the door only to be stoped by Piccolo's foot stopping it. "Neil is gone, Vegeta.", His words woke the shorter Prince right up. "Gone what do you mean?", Bulma was now awake and standing next to Vegeta, fully dressed unlike the Prince who was only in his Boxer shorts and White beater tank. "Come on we will tell you every thing." Goku said and Bulma and Vegeta started into the boys rooms, "But Vegeta, you might want to but some pants on.", goku teased as he hit Vegeta's arm.

After the explaining of how the boys weent to bed to wake up to find Neil gone. They also told how the diary is missing just like Neil. Then Gohan finally spoke up to tell the group, "I thought I saw Neil last night out side of the window, but when I turned to see if he was not in the room. He was there, he looked asleep.". Gohan looked down to the floor as if he did something wrong. "I had a dream last night but it was not about Neil... it was bout the ghost," Piccalo stated looking to make sure everyone was listening to find they all were waiting, "I saw this girl just sitting out side when i got up, I went out there and I touched her shoulder. When she turned around she grabed my neck her face... had no eyes and was pale. Black holes were where her eyes should have been...", Vegeta was now fulling listening for that was what has been haunting his dreams. "I got away to run into the Hotel and the room...", Krillen stopped him to say something rather shocking, "I remember that you ran in here and into the bathroom and I got up to look out side cause I heard something... But all I saw was nothing, so I just went back to sleep.", Krillen said but then looked up at Piccolo worried, It was real. THe room went slient, "I had a dream also..", Yamcha said, "I woke up to find hair in my face, I was hitting at hit trying to get it away from my face but It was still there. i opened my eyes, I saw a head of Black hair, I picked some up and then it turned around and it was a Ghost or something. I got up and ran, right into Goku and woke him up.", Goku nodded remembering it. "Yeah he ran right int o me and woke me up. I went back to sleep.", Goku looked at the group and then turned to look right into Vegeta's eyes. "Did you have any dreams last night?", The Prince shook his head to a 'No'. This was the time Bulma spoke up," I had a nightmare last night.", Bulma told them with out looking at Vegeta knowing his seirous expression she continued, "I woke up in the middle of the night and looked over to the Door of my room and saw something. I wasn't sure so I looked closer and I was scared to see a girl in all white with Black eyes staring at me. She smiled this evil smile and b..blood came out of her mouth. i was scared so I looked away and uh, Looked down at Vegeta to make sure he was still, um here...", She Blushed but it quickly went away as she continued, " i looked back up and she was not there. So, I got up to go wash my face. I went into the bathroom and turned on the water and started washing my face down with water. I looked up into the mirror and saw, Neil behind me. i turned around to see he was still there standing by the bath toub. He has blood going down his face and all over his clothes. I was going to scream but Then when i blinked he was gone...It felt so real. I thought it was a dream so i pinched my arm to find i was already awake". By the time Bulma finshed the Z fighters were all scared, and worried. Vegeta was both and angry, "Why didnt you wake me and Tell me, Woman.", Vegeta asked glaring at her. He couldnt understand why she didn't. He would have been there for her, but she didn't let him know. A knock on the door broke the slience that was covering the room suffacting the air.

Gohan got up and opened the door to find the 2 police officers standing there. "Hello, is there an adult here I can talk too?", The Police man with the Black hair asked. Looking behind Gohan with out hasitaion he pushed Gohan out of the way, not gelntly either. "Hello i would like to talk to a, Vegeta?", The Blonde one asked talking a step into the room after helping Gohan up and saying his sorrys for his parteners rude intree. Vegeta looked at the Two police standing before them. "Who would like to know.", Vegeta stated standing up to face the slighty taller blonde and the shorter Black haired men. "It is about your brother.", The Black haired man asked the now startled Gravity defind haired Prince. They went out to the hallway and started the talk. The Z fighters watched as Vegeta shook his head yes and no and then the Blonde one patted Vegeta on the back and the two police men left Vegeta in the hall. Goku was about to go into the hall to ask why Vegeta was still standing there but stoped when He saw Neil walking toward Vegeta, Covered in blood.

Coming in the room Bulma backed away from the two borthers entering. "Neil looks the same as in my dream!", Bulma whispered into the Z fighters who were standing with Bulma. "Neil, What happen?", Krillen asked out of concideration for Bulma who was scared of why he was covered in blood like in her dream."I was in a fight, and you can ask Vegeta here. I never really learned to fight. He tryed to teach me but i just would not learn. It was really boring.", Neil said while looking at Bulma. Then he smiled, that sickening smile that the ghost girl had in her dream, or was it a dream... she was awake but how could it be possible. Neil's voice cut off her thoughts, "You guys theres this really awesome old broken down school over town. This kid commited suicide there three years ago.", Neil looked over to find Vegeta's evil smirk. "I think I like where this is going. Continue.", Neil smiled over at Bulma and that just made her sink onto the bed behind Goku. This did not go unotice by Vegeta who just glaced at Bulma questioning her eyes. "Thy say that every night the ghost of that boy comes out. I think it might Have something to do with our ghost. The boy who comited that suicide, use to work at CC and slept in the room where Vegeta now sleeps.", neil spoke and Bulma's eyes widen as well as the others. "His name is Kim?. Wasn't it.", Bulma asked looking at Vegeta and back to Neil now coming out from her hiding place. She didnt wait for an answer. "Lets go find that ghost and come on, We are going to clean you up Neil." Bulma said going into the boys bathroom and coming on with a first aid kit and a rag. "Come on.", Bulma started cleaning up Neil, but stoped when she felt a cold brezze going over her back and down her neck. She turned around to see the boys over in the corner talking. She turned back to find somethig shocking, "AHHHHHHhh!" Bulma scream jumping back from Neil who was smiling at her but it quickly dissapred when he saw Goku came runnin' over to Bulma who was now at least 5 feet away from Neil. "Whats wrong Bulma.",Goku asked looking down at the Blue haired woman. "I thought I saw something.", she said knowing it was not just a thought. She knew she saw magits crawling all in side the cut on Vegeta's brothers head. "I am sorry.", Bulma said getting up to finsh the cleaning up on Neil.

After the cleaning Yamcha grabbed a video camera hoping to get, the Ghost on camera. They headed to the School in Bulma's car. 'Shit!', Goku thought as he droped his pizza that him, Vegeta and Gohan was eating. Gohan picked it up and ate it the laughed as Goku glared at Gohan and the sweat droped from his forhead.

Finally they pulled up at the old School and they all got out of the car. Neil was the first to start walking up to the door followed by Vegeta then the rest of the gang. Neil open the door to the school and they walked in. "Lets split up. We got to find that ghost.", Neil said. And the group looked at each other. "This is not Scooby Doo.", Bulma said and earned at few chuckles from Krillen and Goku. "Look Vegeta you come with me, Piccolo Go with Goku, and Yamcha, Krillen can go with Gohan and Bulma go with Gohan also. We will all meet up, Here. We have cells if something happens. Just call."Neil stated simply and him and Vegeta starting walking off.

After 31 minutes of sercing Goku had to go to the rest room. He when he was done peeing he heard a voice coming from one of the stalls. Goku being brave went over to it and open it. Nothing.. okay walking out of the bathroom Goku did not notice Neil, standing behind him. Running down the hall to where he had left Krillen he bumped into something. Standing up Goku looked up to see a very annoyed Vegeta staring down at him. "Kakarot, watch where your going you Fool.", Vegeta's words were cruel but he still didnt have his hate into them. Getting up Goku looked around for Neil, "Where is Neil", Vegeta turned and looked at him and shook his head no for he had no idea. "He dissapered.", Vegeta told him, Well lets go get Krillen he is waiting down the hall." just as goku finshed the sentence they heard a scream coming from where Goku said Krillen was. Running Goku and Vegeta heard it again. Taking full speed Vegeta open the door to find Krillen, Bulma, Yamcha standing there Bulma in Yamch arms and krillen backed against the wall. "What is it Woman, your screaming nearly broke my ear drums". Vegeta insalted. But took the time to go over to her and pried Yamcha away from his woman. "Geta.. look.. behind..", But whispered and pointed to the table. Vegeta walked over to the table 'What is the reason she is so..', his thoughts ended as he saw the sight before him. It was a boy maybe age 17, neck cut, bloodly mouth, eyes still open wide... "the boy who commided suicide", Vegeta whispered remembering the picture Neil had shown him. "but he should not be here he is dead. his body shouldnt be here it was year ago.", Vegeta rambled on. Backing up He didnt even look back and he started to run out of the room to find Piccolo, Neil and Gohan. Being Followed by the other Z fighters. He ran into Room 2-B. Looking into it he saw writen up on the black board the words, "Run Vegeta, run but you cant hide forever." Vegeta backed up into Goku who just stared up to the board, "We gotta find Gohan, Piccolo and your brother.

Look everywhere they finally heard a cry from.. Gohan. Running to the voice, Yamch open the door to room 4-A and saw Piccalo and gohan against the wall. They turned to where they were staring and saw the girl, the ghost Park Yoonia Ri. Walking towards them they all started running. Going down the stairs Neil ran towards them and they stoped in the hall way. catching there breaths.. Neil said "did you see that". They turned to see nothing. "There is nothing there.. where is Yamcha.", Bulma said looking around they didnt see him but they heard him. They turned around to see him runing down the hall towards them and behind im was the gghost girl and ghost boy who commited suicide. "Run!" Vegeta yelled and they all started running towards the door. But then Neil fell. "Get up!", Krillen yelled but Neil couldnt get up. "Go on with out me but Vegeta help me.", Vegeta looked at him and ran to him looking at his legs to find they both were bleeding.. "Go! we will catch up.", Vegeta said and the Z fighter ran out side. "Come on lets go hide some where." Vegeta said picking up his brother and taking him to the bathroom and locking the door, turning on the lights that still worked.

Once outside they all waited for Vegeta and Neil but they didnt come. "What if the Ghost got them", Bulma panic. "I hope Vegeta is okay.", Bulma was worried she was missing him. "Lets call Tien. He was looking up stuff about the Ghost.", Bulma pulled out her cell phone and they called Tien. "Tein what have you found out about the ghost," He told her nothing really. "Well we saw it two of them and Neil fell in the school that we were in and Vegeta stayed back to help him. The ghost might have got them. Tein, They might be dead. " Bulma told Tein only to be shocked by his next words, "What are you talking about Bulma? Neil died over 5 hours ago in a fight.", Bulma nearly fainted by those words, "What that cant be!", Bulma reasoned. "Whats going on Bulma whats wrong?" Gohan asked. Bulma looked over at him but not in the eyes, to scared. "We were just with him Tein he cant be dead." bulma's word caught the Z fighters off guard. "Who is Dead Bulma what", asked Yamcha who took the cell phone from Bulma's shaking hands and started talking to tien. "Who is dead this is Yamcha what did you say." Yamcha asked cruely rude. Tiens answer was the same as to Bulma. "That cant be I mean we were just there with him, you mean Neil is a Ghost?" Tien said yes and that they will talk more later and hung up. The Z fighters were now scared, Neil was a ghost. He died right before he came with those police. "What now?", Goku asked. "Wait Yamcha where is your camera?" Piccolo asked and the gang just stared at him. "We might find something out on that.", Piccalo stated ,"I must have dropped it." yamcha whispered...

"Neil, come on. We got to get out of here before those ghost come and get us.", Vegeta said looking at his brother not knowing anything. Neil just stared back, "I have to tell you something." Neil looked over at his brother. "You have always been there for me." with out looking away... Neil hugged his brother. Frozen not knowing what to do, Vegeta put his hand on his brother back and patted it slightly. after a while Neil pulled away and stood up to revel compltely healed legs. "Your okay?", Vegeta stood up and looked at his brother. "Vegeta here take this.", Neil handed the camera to vegeta who took it quickly. "Leave I'll catch up you know it now get out of here.", Neil told the older sayian. Suprisingly Vegeta started opening the bathroom door to lave but stoped, turning to say something, Neil was gone. Looking around he could not find him any where. He ran out of the bathroom and saw the Ghost girl at the top of the stairs... Where her eyes should be was not longer black but was red with Blood and running down here face. Running, not going to stop he turned around to see the girl following him. Faster Faster he saw the doors to outside. 'Almost'. He felt something grab him, he looked up to see The girl on top of him. Holding him down. He couldn't get up. Vegeta's dream had become real.

BOOM! Longer chapter YAY! A little scaryer I think but i still like it. Leave some good reviews please.


	8. Chapter 7 Neil is Dead

"Get off me!", Vegeta screamed trying to break free of the ghost girls grasp. But to know win he was trapped. He thought he was stuck there until he died or the ghost got bored. But to his supprise she got up from him still smiling, sick smile. Vegeta got up to run but stopped. Turning around he saw the ghost of a girl standing up straight, she was bout his hight. She walked over to him, backing vegeta up into the wall. only inches apart, Vegeta was scared to open his eyes. But when he did she didn't look, dead any more. She had eyes, brown eyes. Then she talked, "Prince Vegeta, I am sorry for all that I have done.", Sounding nice Vegeta smiled and told the ghost she was alright. "Good, cause I am also sorry for this.", she said turning back to the sickening face she had once before, and grabbed Vegeta's neck. Shocked Vegeta tryed to get away only to hurt his neck evern worst. Glasping the ghost leaned in right to his ear, asking "Prince? Will you die too? Come join me.", Vegeta tryed to scream and the ghost of girl, named Yoonia Ri, ran her hand down his chest to his stomach. Tighening her told on Vegeta's now chocking neck she dug her finger nails into his stomach then geting deeper earning a painfull grown. He couldn't breath, started losing his eye sight. With out warning the ghost girl was pulled off him. Falling to the group, he could have sweared that his brother Neil had saved him. There was another ghost, boy standing in the back. Breathing fast Vegeta grabbed his bleeding stomach and grab the camera on the floor. Stubbling out to the door as fast as he could he opened it and fell down the stairs to the Z fighters feet.

"Vegeta! Vegeta! are you okay, Omg Vegeta your hurt.", Bulma said pulling vegeta up into her lap. He looked up at her un able to move he only spoke, the ghost girl... Neil.", He mumbled. Waking up in the hotel, Bulma's room. He had bandages on his stomcha. And his neck hurt like hell. "What hapepn, how did I get here?", Vegeta asked looking over at the Z fighters that now were coming towards him. "Do you remember any thing in that school.", Yamcha asks nevously. They resved a nod from Vegeta. "Where is Neil? We have to go back to Neil.", Vegeta stood up and started to the door but stopped to see none of the fighters following him. "Vegeta we have to talk about Neil.", Bulma cam over to him taking his hand in hers she led the unwanting sayain to the bed. Vegeta looked at her in the eyes, finding sadness in them. "Vegeta, you know that I would never lie to you.", Bulma said, "We found ou that Neil... is Dead.", Bulma spoke into the ears of the shocked Vegeta. "How would you know?", Vegeta asked. "Vegeta he has been dead. He was... a ghost when he came back with the cops." Bulma said as Vegeta stood up and shook his head. " That can't be. That cant be, he is not dead I was just with him.", Vegeta yelled. Goku placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder and he shruged it off. "It was ghost.", Goku told Vegeta who just walked over to the bed and layed there. Not caring if any one saw, he started crying. For the first time in years he cryed. Cryed about his planet, his family, his life, all the pain he had went through, every life he has hurt. He cryed for Neil. They were all so shocked for Vegeta's melt down. Bulma ran her hand down Vegeta's back. "Its going to be okay.", Bulma told him.

Hours after Vegeta's melt down of tears. They all were holding Yamcha's camera. They wanted everyone there before watching it. Goku turned it on and they saw it. Nei lwas there the whole time, following them. When he dropped it he saw Yoonia Ri the ghost girl and Neil standing together. Then Vegeta came running down the hall looking for Neil.  
Neil picked up the camera and looked right in to it and smiled, "Big Brother vegeta. i know you will watch this so i thouht you would like to know how I died.", He smiled as his face started to run with blood. Looking like he did when Bulma was cleaning him up. "Lets just say you wanna know my brother. Come back to CC.. go back to the room. Look in your room to find out why you, how I died and once and for all.. how you die.", Neil laughed as he watched Vegeta and Goku bump into each other. Vegeta took the camera and turned it off. "Lets go home you guys.", Vegeta told them looking at Bulma he rested his head on her shoulder. Smiling Bulma gave the Prince a small hug before packing there stuff. Getting on the plane Vegeta looked back towards where the school. "Woman..", Bulma came over to the Prince, "I got to go..., woman I have to go find where Neil's body is.", Vegeta didn't even look into her eyes, he knew she would be close to tears. "Woman... Bulma, i have to stay.", Vegeta then took the time ot glance into her eyes to find he staring into them. The group had turned to see what was happening over there. "Vegeta, you cant go. You can't.", Bulma cryed into his chest. With out a hisantaion he rapped his arms around her and held her close. "I love you Vegeta. You cant.", She stoped and looked into his eyes. Somehow she knew that he was going to come back. He had too. "You guys, we got to go the plane is here.", Yamcha told the two lovers. Bulma was leaving Vegeta, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she was caught in his lips. The members looked over to them, shocked. Goku smiled, knowing the boy form the futrue was right.

He watched them leave in the plane. Wondering if he had made the right answer ot the problems. With out thinking Goku came up behind vegeta and put his hand on his shoulder. Jumping Vegeta turned around to see the goofy smile Goku always had on. "Kakarot? What are you doing here you..", Before he could finsh Goku said, "We are fighting this together. Bulma wants you home safe. ", Goku knowingly smiled and Vegeta shook his head in understanding. "Lets go back to the school.", Vegeta spoke starting there way back to the one place Vegeta's nightmares will come to life.

Another chapter is up. WHATS GOING HAPPEN NEXT! Read my other stories also please. I work hard on them all.


	9. Chapter 8 Show Down

Thank you for the reviews please check out my two other storys. :D Thank you. i hope you like it only a few more chapters! then I am going to start another DBZ and send me sugggestion of what Fanfiction you would like me to write. Thank you again. BTW NOT KIDS FOR THIS CHAPTER PLEASE.

Heading back to the school. Vegeta had stoped to get Flash lights, Lighters, snacks, more snacks, disposible cell phones, even more snacks for Goku and him. Goku had already took a chuck out of the snacks but they still had plenty more. They got to the school, Goku starting in but saw that vegeta was not following him. "Kakarot?, You don't have to do this. This is my Battle. I don't need you srewing this up and more that It already is.", Vegeta's harsh words didn't bother Goku, He knew Vegeta was hurting and was scared. "Vegeta, I told Bulma I would make sure you come back home safe. I am not going to break that promise.", Goku told the older sayian. Vegeta glaced toward the door of the hell he was about to enter. Vegeta started up the stairs, smiling Goku followed entering the school the same time Vegeta did and feeling the cold air runnign down there neck over there sink. "You ready, kakarot?" Goku nodded, "Kakarot you know for when we get back to CC I challage you to a battle. I want to see how much I need to train," Vegeta half joked but as half serous Goku knew he was trying to easy his fears. "Let's splet up, kakarot you have phone. here take a flash light, her is a lighter and a bag of chips.", Vegeta told him handing him the stuff Goku looked at him and hugged him. Vegeta didn't pull away nor did he hug back, Finally he pushed Goku away and they started there seprate ways.

*****

Goku opened all the class rooms on the first floor. Finding nothing he went to the bathroom. opening the door he turned on the flash light only to jump when the Lights in the bathroom turned on themself. 'Thats odd', he thought walking in he looked to the left for the girls and right for the guys. he headed for the Girls first hoping that nothing would be there. Not noticing the Ghost boy standing at the wall behind him. Goku found nothing in the girls bathroom so he started to walk out. He happen to glace over to the mirror. He saw the boy in the back ground turning around fast to find nothing there. A bloody hand grabed his shoulder and turned Goku around to see the ghost boy who slit his own neck. Goku was about to punch it but was thrown back against the wall with a loud 'thump'. The ghost boy walked towards Goku smiling as blood came out of the side. Goku wanted to throw up but he was watching the boy come closer made him forget about it. Getting up to his feet Goku charged at the Ghost to only get thrown into one of the old stales of the bathroom. 'Shit this is not good. I hope Vegeta is having better luck then me'. Goku thoughts were crash to the ground just like his body when the ghost picked up and thrown him against the floor

*****

Vegeta looked down at hearing the 'thumping' below. "What is going on down there.", Vegeta pulled out the cell hpone and dailed Goku's number getting no answer he started to go down the stairs but was stopped by a voice. He didn't even have to turn around, he knew who the voice belonged too. "Neil, Come out of the shadows.", Turning around he saw Neil standing there blood covering his pale face, stabs where a knive had stabed him. He was dead any one could have seen that. "Vegeta, Vegeta... vegeta. Don't you ever learn. You cant mess with what you can't have.", Neil said moving around Vegeta, like a Lion stalking his pray, he was learning about Vegeta. Vegeta watched, watching his every move. "What do you mean, brother.", Vegeta was still watching Neil then Neil stopped apearing right in from of him. "I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!", Neil screamed and Vegeta fell back hitting the floor he looked up to find Neil standing over him. Vegeta jumped to his feet almost getting hit by a punch Neil threw at him. Neil screamed and started throwing punchs and kicks so fast Vegeta alsmost couldn't keep up, finally Vegeta was hit in the ribs. Flying in the wall, and then falling to the floor. His mouth was bleeding, his pride hurt how could his own brother do this. Standing up Vegeta looked over to where Neil was standin and before he could charge Neil apeared in front and started the beaten on vegeta. "I am not your brother", Neil said hitting Vegeta in the jaw cracking it. "I don't want to be your brother", Neil said this time louder kicking Vegeta in th groin. "I NEVER WANT TO BE YOUR BROTHER!", Neil screamed punching Vegeta into the stair case railing and casuing Vegeta to fall down the stairs to the first floor. Ghasping for any air that would come, Vegeta started to get up but was pushed down by a foot and then kicked into the stairs. Vegeta open his eyes to see Neil starting to come over. "Why?", Was all vegeta could get out before Neil kicked him in the ribs again. this time breaking them. The cracking sound was loud and echoed through out the school. "Why. My friend you want to know why?", Neil whispered leaning down into Vegeta's ear and whispered, "Cause you took Bulma from me.", Neil whispered grabbing Vegeta by his beat up shirt and throwing him across the room. But Vegeta landed on his feet in a crouching position. "What are you talking about, Neil. The woman, was never any of your conseren.", Vegeta said watchin Neil walk slowly over to him.

Vegeta stood up as straight as he could with the broken bone in his body. Whiping the blood from his face he never took his eyes off Neil's, cold back ones. "I loved her from the day I layed eyes on her. And you took her, Vegeta i saw it coming.", Neil told the other Prince and walked slower towards Vegeta. Neil's tail came in veiw and Vegeta ghasped in shock knowing Neil's tail was taking off when he was a kid by Frezza. This did not go un noticed by the ghost sayian, "When I died my tail came back amazing right.", Looking over behind Vegeta. Vegeta the momment to attack. Vegeta apeared infromnt of the shocked ghost and started punching, kicking. Vegeta's Ki was rising higher, and higher. Neil fell backwards and looked up to the Prince. His Hair was not blonde glowing and his eyes had turned green from his normal black eyes. Vegeta had turned into the Langendary Super Sayian.

Neil's shocked expersion turned into a smirks as he said, " dear Vegeta if you must know you have a guest behind you. Vegeta who just got over his transformation he turned to see Yoonia Ri the ghost girl of his dreams, and standing next to her was the ghost boy holding a bleeding, knocked out Goku. 'No, this cant be happening.', Vegeta thought as he watched Neil walk over to Goku, lifting his head slighty Neil dropped it back down and them turning to the girl. Saying a few words, Vegeta got even more mad which made the power arua around Vegeta grow brighter and larger. "What's wrong, Vegeta?", this ghost Yoonia asked looking at Vegeta and runnig over to him. Backing away from Vegeta she turned to glare at Neil. "I can't even think about it. Neil, he is mine now you can leave.", Neil bowed his head in agreement and both the boy and Neil lead Goku throught the wall. Turning back to the SSJ Vegeta (SSJ is short for Super Sayian), she smiled as she saw the fear in his eyes. "Scared Vegeta?", she asked, "never", was what she got before the fight had begon.

Throwing and kicking the Ghost was just as fast as Vegeta but was really bad with the doudging. Vegeta threw a punch to her face sending her to the wall, Shocked when she just went through the wall. Looking around for her, he couldn't find her. on gaurd Vegeta started to circle the room once. About to punch, he turned around to he touch of a warm hand on his shoulder. Seeing it was Goku he let ease alittle but still stiff knowing that the last ime he saw Goku he was being taken away by the Ghosts.. his brother. "Vegeta, its me... WATCH OUT", Goku grabbed Vegetand they rolled missing the Ghost boy's Knive. Convensed that this was the Real Goku, Vegeta got up with him and got in fighting stance. Goku turned his head and saw the Girl on his side. Back to back, Vegeta and Goku were both facing 2 very Evil ghosts. Goku then turned SSJ along with the now SSJ Vegeta, "Oh and by the way Vegeta... Good join you are finally a SSJ, now lets see some of that power. THey attacked, fighting Vegeta saw out of the corner of his eye Neil standing watching Vegeta's every move. Both sayains backing away from the Ghost and back into each other, "Vegeta wanna do what i wanna do.", Vegeta shurgged and Goku turned around grabbing Vegeta's hand and fliping over Vegeta. The Prince caught on quickly and did the same making Goku flip and vegeta flip also when Vegetas feet hit the floor, Goku kicked the ghost boy away. "My turn Vegeta"said vegeta, grabbing Goku's shoulders and jumping over them and attacking the ghost that haunted his dream for so took the hint and ran and attacked the ghost boy starting to stand.

After what seemed like forever of fighting, Neil grown bored and Yelled for them to stop. Neil came over to Vegeta and stabbed his hand through Vegeta's Stomach. The last thing Vegeta thought before going off into the darkness was, "Bulma..". THe darkness took over Vegeta, he could here the laughing of the Ghosts and the screams from Goku, "Vegeta get up, Vegeta get up", But out of know where his voice started sounding more like Bulma each time. Opening his eyes he found himself in his room back at the CC. Looking around he saw only Bulma in the room. "What is going on.", Vegeta asked getting up. Bulma pushed him back down, oh how he missed that. "You were dreaming.", Bulma told him. Vegeta looked up at her, "How long have i been out?", Could it really have all been a dream. Meeting Neil after 2 years. Fighting the Ghosts, Dreaming the ghost nightmares, that Demon feeling... Bulma and his love. "three days, you dreamed the whole time. you talked in your sleep also.", You Had a nightmare about Neil? and Yoonia Ri. Who is that?", Bulma asked."Neil is my baby brother, and I dreamed of Yoonia being a ghost haunting my dreams. It was crazy dream... Its over now it was not real.", Bulma looked at him and saw the hurt and fear from the dream. Before she knew what hit her Vegeta kissed her. She couldn't get her self to stop him. It felt so right. Pulling away Vegeta smiled and got up grabbing her hand walking out of the room, "Lets go eat in staverd Wo... Bulma", Bulma blushed at hearing him say her name. Closing the door as they left revealing Park Yoonia Ri, the Ghost that was haunting his dreams, in sdie a dream. Or so thats what he thought.

THE END! Thank you for all of your reiviews please read my other storys and give them a Review. :D I loved writing this it freaked me out cause I wrote it all late at night not counting this chapter! HAHAHA Goodbye.


End file.
